Falling Out Of Love
by ILoveMCR95
Summary: Falling in love is easy. Falling out of love is the opposite. When you fall in love with a famous singer, what do you do? What if he loves you back? And he's engaged? Fanfic with Patrick and Pete from Fall Out Boy.


Marie couldn't contain her excitement. She was practically shaking, her dark blue eyes wide in excitement. Her dark brown hair, normally tied up in a neat pony-tail, was loose and reached just to her waist, in deep waves. Her friend, Autumn, was hyperventilating.

"Only five minutes!" She squealed happily. Marie squealed and nodded.

"I know! Oh I can't believe we got front row seats!" she said, shaking even more.

"Fall Out Boy!" said Autumn happily. Marie tried not to screamed. Suddenly the lights went out. She stepped forward, with Autumn, and looked to the stage. The huge T.V. Lit up, and and clips from previous videos played. After a minute, it went blank. The light turned off, and the stage turned a light blue. Suddenly, fire rockets went off, and Fall Out Boy literally jumped out of the floor. Pete spun. Andy and Joe twirled around, and Patrick performed a one leg twist. He started playing his guitar, and Pete walked up to his microphone. Marie squealed again, staring at Patrick, a very love-struck look in her eyes. Patrick started singing "Sugar We're Goin Down" and Andy started on the drums. Autumn screamed and sung along, with the entire audience. Marie couldn't think for a moment.

_"We're going down, down, in an earlier round and sugar we're going down swingin'. I'll be your number one with a bullet, a loaded God complex let's cock it an pull it."_ Patrick sung loudly, and Marie finally got her voice and sung along. Autumn never took her eyes off Pete. The show ended, and they both took out there V.I.P. Passes.

"Thank God we work for the New York times." said Autumn. Marie nodded and showed her pass to the guard. He let them in. They walked down a long hallway to the green room. Pete and Patrick were tossing random food items at each other, laughing. Andy and Joe were talking, obviously about the show. Patrick let a chip drop from his hand when he saw Marie.

"Oh... you must be the errr... reporters." he said quietly. Autumn nodded eagerly and stepped closer to Pete, who had a donught in his mouth. Marie put a hand on her shoulder and shoved her back a little, making Andy laugh quietly.

"Yes, we are. Sorry about my friend, she's a little excited." said Marie smiling a little. Patrick's cheek turned as bright as his hair.

"OK... do you have any questions?" he asked. Marie took out some paper, and Autumn got out her recorder.

"Slow down Autumn." said Marie laughing a little.

"Oh... sorry!" blurted Autumn, blushing. Patrick was still looking at Marie, entranced by her laughter.

"It's kay... so what's your name?" Pete asked Marie.

"Um Marie... or Mary... or Mer." she replied

"Pretty..." Patrick replied. He flushed again. "So let's get on with this interview." he said clapping his hands together. He sat down in a chair. Pete chewed his donught, and Andy and Joe kept talking. Marie sat near Patrick, along with Autumn. She started the recorder, and Patrick nodded a little to show he knew it was on.

"So, what do you feel like, being back on tour again?" asked Marie. Patrick leaned back in his chair, very casual like.

"It's aweosome. I love meeting up with the guys. We talk about everything, and just joke around, like brothers." he said grinning. Marie blushed and asked the next question.

"So, that was a cool entrance you made. Was it scary to you? Or did you practice a lot?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, a ton. Pete nearly broke his leg." he replied as Pete sat next to Marie.

"You nearly broke your leg? How?" she asked. Pete shrugged.

"I kinda landed the wrong way." he said casually, smiling at Marie.

"Ouch... okay um... what's your favorite song to play?" she asked.

"The Disloyal Order of the Water Buffalos." said Pete casually. Patrick nodded in agreement.

"Oh I love that one! Sorry..." said Autumn quickly.

"Interesting... is there anything you guys do before you go on stage?" asked Marie crossing one leg over the other. Pete laughed and nodded.  
"Yeah... we basically scream "FALL OUT BOY!" then go on." he said laughing. Autumn giggled girlishly. Marie rolled her eyes and continued with the interview.

_~2 Hours Later~_

Marie was laughing her head off.

"Oh my gosh you did?" she asked, clutching her side. She and Patrick were alone, in the parking lot of the stadium, just talking.

"Yeah... I didn't actually know I shook Pete's hand until I saw it on T.V. Later." said Patrick laughing too. Marie straightened up.

"I've done worse... wow it's late. Well I have to go." she said looking sad.

"Okay... well I'll make sure to read the New-York Times soon." said Patrick smiling.

"You do that... well by." said Marie quietly. There was dead silence for a moment, then Patrick kissed her.

Kay so this story takes place now. The girls ages are:

Marie: 22.

Autumn: 25

Patrick: 24

I don't know anyone else ages.

As you can tell, Autumn has a HUGE crush on Pete. She is also one of my bff's... so she wanted to be in the story... so I let her be. Well I hope you enjoy!


End file.
